Infinity Crystals
The Infinity Crystals are seven crystals of extraordinary power, similar to the Chaos Emeralds and the Monster Gems in a few ways, but are also extremely different. Abilities and Power Timeline Warping The Infinity Crystals, when all seven are together, are able to warp a person or multiple people to an alternate timeline for as long as they are together. However, the crystals do not follow them into the alternate timeline for the crystals exist in all timelines, so there would be a paradox if two sets of crystals were in the same place. Once their warping ability has been used, the crystals immediately separate and await for someone to find them again. Past and Future Sight When in the possession of an Infinity Crystal, it is possible to look into the future or the past. However, how far you see depends on how many someone owns. For example, if there is only one, then you are able to look only about a day or so into the past or future. When you have two, then you can look a week into the future or past. In the possession of three, then it's about a month, four is a year, five is a decade, six is a century, and all seven allows the holder to see all of time. Some people are able to see slightly into the past or future without the Infinity Crystals, which brings us to their final ability. Radiation and its Effects Infinity Crystals radiate Infinity Energy (I.E. for short). Similar to Chaos Energy, it is able to power a machine or such endlessly until it is removed or the machine is destroyed. However, it only gives the exact same amount of energy with everything, thus being technically weaker than Chaos energy since that power can vary. When it comes to living beings however, the effects are much different. Since the I.E. is a bit weak, adults and teenagers are immune to it. But children and some elders are able to be effected by them. When a child or elder has had exposure to the crystals, then they may gain several abilities depending on how weak they are and how much they were exposed to it. Some people have gained the ability to see into the past or future, see into alternate timelines. History It is unknown how, when, where, or why the Infinity Crystals were made, but many people have made their own assumptions. Some believe they were created by the same gods that made the Chaos Emeralds, others believe that they were made at the exact same moment the Universe came to exist, while others believe that they were formed from extremely powerful energies that formed into the crystals over thousands of years. But despite all of the guesses the world has made, no one has known or will know how they truly came to be. Trivia *The Infinity Crystals have no "master", unlike how the Chaos Emeralds have the Master Emerald and the Monster Gems have the four Master Gems. *Anyone who jumps timelines using the Crystals has a part of them temporarily turned blue as a side effect. This could be anything, even clothes and some strands of hair. Category:Items